fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 9
It's the fourth chapter of Battle of Bracelets: Melia West. CHAPTER 9: The dark labyrinth: the forest of the Dark Bracelets. Story Aingeru and Elena have arrived to the entrance of Winder Forest. They found another girl who had a Golden Bracelets: Rachel, the Cyan Bracelet. Meanwhile; Ainhoa, Xavier and Pablo have also gone to Candler City, but they have to cross the Golondi Lake, where a surprise is waiting for them. But the problem will be the new adventure that Aingeru, Elena and Rachel in the forest. Aingeru, Elena and Rachel has just had breakfast and got some energy to cross the forest. Rachel was nervous because she noticed that the bad spirits hadn't already disappeared. But Elena tried to reassure her. Aingeru knew that the Winder Forest is a very complex forest and it's very easy the fact that someone gets lost in there. Aingeru: "Hey girls! The forest is a labyrinth and some people has desappeared in the forest." Rachel: "I hope that the spirits are the ones who desappears." Elena: "Are you thinking on that again? Forget it! Aingeru and me are with you. OK?" Rachel: "I will try it." The floor was covered by the shadows of the trees. In the forest, sunshine can't cross the layer of trees. Aingeru was using the compass to find the exit of the forest. Elena was protecting Rachel. Suddenly, some people was going to them. Aingeru had a bad feeling. Who were they? Rachel was scared and Elena didn't know what happens. The people were two Dark Soldiers. Aingeru and Elena decided to fight against them. Aingeru (Lv. 7) and Elena (Lv. 7) VS. 2 Dark Soldiers (Lv. 6). And the battle started: Elena used the Thunder Form ability and Aingeru the Wing Form. Aingeru asked her that she surrounds him to make a new Combo-Attack. She surrounded him and Aingeru acquired a powerful electric charge. He flew very high and he used the Combo Attack: "Faster than a Thunder" and... KO! The attack hit them. Rachel was confused because this attack was strange. They restarted their journey but they found an old building. It was a little hermitage. Aingeru stopped there because he found some pictures in the wall. The picture showed a bracelet and a man painted in black. Then a building that is the hermitage and something that looks a key. Elena and Aingeru were thinking what was the picture. Rachel paled: she saw something. A boy and 3 Dark Soldiers were looking at them. The boy: "You found the hermitage." Aingeru and Elena saw them. "Now, I want you give me the Bracelet that you found in the museum". Aingeru: "Good try. We haven't it. And, who are you?" The Boy: "I'm Alange, the Dark Orange Bracelet. If you haven't it, my partners will enjoy themselves with you". Elena: "Don't you fight, coward?" Alange: "No, my mission has finished. My partners are waiting for your friends in Golondi Lake. DARK SOLDIERS!!!" Another time: Aingeru (Lv. 7) and Elena (Lv. 7) VS. 3 Dark Soldiers. Aingeru and Elena tried to attack again with Faster than the Thunder. But the Dark Soldiers were Sand Style and Electric attacks can't hurt them. They needed another attack as powerful as the first. Rachel asked Aingeru to use a Combo-attack with her. He accepted. Rachel used the Plasma Form ability and surrounded him. Aingeru used Flight and Rachel added the plasma to the attack: Shooting Star and... KO! The attack was a success. Alange and his Dark Soldiers disappeared. The three Golden Bracelet got a level up. Rachel was quiet now and they started to go out of the forest. Aingeru was thinking about the pictures. Elena was happy because the city was near. Finally, they arrived to Basic City. Characters *Aingeru *Elena *Rachel *Alange *Dark Soldiers *Ainhoa *Pablo *Xavier Used Attacks *Green Flight (Aingeru) *Faster than a Thunder (Aingeru + Elena) *Shooting Star (Aingeru + Rachel) Used Abilities *Wing Form (special) ''(Aingeru) *Thunder Form (special) (Elena) *Plasma Form ''(special) (Rachel) Golondi Lake problems. The Dark Conspiration> Category:Fan Fiction Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets: the Green Angel Category:Battle of Bracelets: Melia West Category:Alange's Series Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Written by Alange